


in these small hours

by koushiren (mypage)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Strangers to Lovers, cafe owner ukai, phd student takeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypage/pseuds/koushiren
Summary: It's not the first time Keishin sees him staying in the café well into the closing hours, it's not the first time he has ordered the same cup of black coffee either. Today though, is the first time Keishin approaches him in the silence of the small hours.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	in these small hours

“Please make sure you take out the trash before your shift ends, Daichi. We don’t want to give Kiyoko more work today.” Keishin says as he passes the counter to enter his office. Daichi is a good employee, he arrives early and leaves on time. He’s only working part-time as he’s still a university student so Keishin makes sure to cut him some slack.

When Daichi leaves, Kiyoko comes in for the night shift. Kiyoko also part-times, and takes the weekend shift for some extra cash. He likes working with her too, she doesn’t say much but she’s very efficient. Like Daichi, Kiyoko is also studying at the local university so she’s only able to work some hours. Most of the workload really falls upon Keishin’s shoulders. 

Keishin takes over until closing, it’s his favorite part of the day. He likes having the café open until wee hours of the morning. Other than it being good for business as his café is one of the few that’s open until late at night, it leaves him alone to his thoughts and leaves him to deal with the tougher customers. 

Most days, it’s tired college students who are just trying to finish their papers and review for a big test. He’s seen large groups gather together and talk loudly among each other to review. He doesn’t mind it, as long as they don’t cause much trouble. 

Some days, it’s drunken customers who have just gotten off a long drinking session looking to sober up. He doesn’t want his kids dealing with tough customers like these, so he takes this shift into his own hands. It’s a rare occasion though, but it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

Daichi pulls away from the logbook and smiles at him as he passes by the counter. “Got it, boss.” 

He waves him off good-naturedly as he goes into his small office at the back of the café. He knows that Daichi can handle the flow of customers today, so he leaves the counter up to him. It’s not a very busy day considering that it’s a weekend, people come and go and some couples even come for a date but there’s rarely a rush hour when it’s the weekend.

So, on the weekends, Keishin gets to do the boring paperwork.

He does the payroll, does the inventory, checks the sales and profits⏤he does everything, carries everything that the café needs to be able to function. He doesn’t dislike it, it’s something to do and it’s a family business that he has to uphold. Although he might not look like it, Keishin has a very strong sense of responsibility and it shows in the way he runs the café. 

It’s easy to get lost in the routine of his work, in the mundane and the boring part of it. It’s to the point that Keishin does it mindlessly, like on autopilot as his eyes skim through the excel sheets and the lines of numbers he needs to check so that everything is in place. In his head, it’s a full functioning machine with each cog polished regularly to assure that everything is working properly.

When he comes back out to the counter to check on Daichi, he is surprised to see Kiyoko already manning the counter. 

“Kiyoko?” He asks, grabbing his apron as he enters the counter.

Kiyoko turns to him, halfway through making a black coffee. “Hey, boss.” She greets, bowing her head a little at him. “Daichi already left. He says you’re busy in the office so he didn’t say bye. His boyfriend picked him up.”

Keishin laughs and shakes his head. Daichi’s boyfriend has always been a character, if he remembers properly, his name is Koshi but Daichi calls him Suga quite often. Keishin only remembers him because he always picks Daichi up, often showing up behind the floor-to-ceiling windows, making funny faces at Daichi until he clocks out. _Young love._

“Yeah,” he confirms, securing his apron around him. The café is busier now, and he knows Kiyoko needs an extra hand. He watches as Kiyoko hands the customer their coffee. 

It’s going to be a good day. “Let’s work hard today Kiyoko-chan.” 

Sometimes, his friends tell him that he’s working too hard. 

He disagrees with them. He still has his hobbies, he still plays volleyball with them in his freetime and he even attends the blind dates his relatives set him up on. He only attends them for the sake of attending them so that his family will get off his back. He doesn’t really see himself settling down with anyone in the near future. 

He meets people and they don’t really impress him much. He doesn’t know what he’s looking for, but he knows he won’t find it in the many blind dates that his family and friends set him up on.

Keishin’s friends tell him that it’s exactly his problem. He’s too focused on work that he doesn’t know what else he wants beyond work.

He laughs at them and tells them that he’s not wasting away his life being dedicated to his work, then he treats them to another round of drinks so they get off his back. It’s a trick that always works, the conversation immediately shifts away from him once he treats them.

He doesn’t work too hard, at least not in his standards. To Keishin, working too hard means tiring yourself out to the point where you cannot take care of yourself anymore. To Keishin, working too hard means sacrificing every aspect of your life for work. To Keishin, his life is not being led like that. His friends make it appear that he’s wilting away in the confines of his responsibilities but the truth is⏤Keishin thinks he’s living a very relaxed job.

When he thinks of someone who works too hard, he’s reminded of a certain regular at the café who stays in until the wee hours of the morning⏤until the café reaches its closing time so that Daichi can come in the morning to prepare the shop for opening. 

Kiyoko clocked out about two hours ago, which leaves Keishin to himself. There are a couple of customers left in the café and they aren’t causing much ruckus. There’s a small group of students huddled to the side, their laptop chargers connected to the outlets and scattered along their little corner. There are two girls conversing on the table by the door, their hands interlocked over the table as they drink their warm coffee. And, well, _him._

Him⏤as in the person Keishin thinks is the personification of ‘working too hard’. He has been here since Kiyoko’s shift started, and has been regularly asking for refills as he types away into his laptop with his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. 

It’s not hard for Keishin to take note of him. It’s not that he’s causing any trouble, it’s that he’s such a remarkable character that blends into the background of the café like he’s part of the interior. He stays here for such long hours, back hunched in his work as he shoves himself nose deep into his paperwork. He doesn’t talk to anyone either and has never come here with friends. He only looks at his phone to check the time and then gets back to work immediately. 

Hardworking people aren’t uncommon, that much is certain. But what’s so different about him is that he always chooses Keishin’s café, unfailingly. 

At times, Keishin can’t help but feel bad for him. He’s not in any position to assume anything, of course, but he has that kind of look that you can’t help but pity him. He looks younger than Keishin, his glasses falling down his nose as his hair stands up in all directions. He reminds Keishin of a little chick stuck under the rain. 

Keishin exhales and shakes his head. He’s watching people too much lately.

Deciding that none of the customers will be asking for his assistance for now, he goes out of the café for a smoking break. It’s a bad habit he can’t break, but it relieves him the stress of daily life and at the same time, gives him something to do while he waits for the time to pass. In any case, he’s not harming anyone but himself, anyway. 

Outside, the café looks smaller than it does inside. As he takes another drag of his cigarette, Keishin peers into his café. It almost feels like a liminal space, like it’s not meant to be this empty and this quiet. For a moment, he does miss the drunk customers stumbling into the café asking for a burger. 

He finishes smoking, puts out his cigarette and tosses it into the bin. He can see the group of students already packing up to leave. Good, that means that he’s one step closer to closing hours. From the side of his eyes, he can also see the girls standing up to leave. 

It’s getting quite late, after all. 

But of course, there he is, still focused into his work⏤never once looking around his surroundings, not noticing how much time has gone by. Sure, Keishin would love to have the café open until early in the morning but if he’s the only one left here, Keishin thinks it’s better to close the café early. _He_ needs to rest. 

Keishin goes back into the café, bids the exiting customers goodbye and waves them on their way. The two girls thank him for his hospitality before they’re headed outside. 

Gratitude like that is part of the reasons why Keishin continues to run the café⏤it’s an escape, some form of a safe space. Everyone is welcome here. 

He figures he’ll give him one more hour to pack it up. He checks the wall clock, and then glances back to the customer. Maybe he’ll offer him another refill of his coffee. 

It's not the first time Keishin sees him staying in the café well into the closing hours, it's not the first time he has ordered the same cup of black coffee either. Today though, is the first time Keishin approaches him in the silence of the small hours.

He doesn’t know why he’s nervous, he’s the owner after all⏤and he only wants to provide good customer service. That’s all. 

“Excuse me,” he says with his best customer service voice. The customer jumps up from his seat, suddenly startled and he looks up Keishin nervously. Inevitably, Keishin feels embarrassed too. “Would you like another cup of coffee? It’s on the house. You’re the last customer so…”

The customer has a moment of realization, then shoots up to bow at him profusely. “I’m so sorry! I was working on my dissertation and I have this deadline tomorrow so I forgot the time⏤your café is really nice and quiet and there’s free internet so I’m so sorry for overstaying. I’ll get out of your hair now.” 

Well, that is not how Keishin imagined his reaction would be. He just wanted to offer one more cup of coffee and let him know that it’s late⏤he didn’t mean to drive him away. 

He scratches the back of his head and smiles. “Uhm, it’s okay. Our café is open until the last customer leaves. How about you finish your work, accept a fresh cup of coffee and then once you’re done, you can head out?”

The customer blinks, looks at him then at the mess of papers on his table. “Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

For some reason that’s completely unfathomable to Keishin, he’s sitting right across the last customer in his café⏤engaged in a conversation with him for the past thirty minutes now.

After serving his final coffee cup, the customer, who has introduced himself as Takeda Ittetsu (“Just call me Take, if you want!”), has captured him in a conversation. He tells him that the reason why he’s staying up so late is because he’s also teaching some university classes in the morning so all he has to work on his dissertation are the hours of the night when co-workers don’t text him and students don’t pester him in e-mails.

In a way, Takeda says, spending his time at Keishin’s café makes it seem less like a job and more like a hobby. 

He feels oddly touched by that.

“Well, the café is always open for you, Take-san.” Then, Keishin pauses for a moment to think. “Or, should I call you sensei instead? With you being a professor and all.”

The blush that appears on Takeda’s cheeks is expected, planned⏤and even if Keishin denies it, it brings a pleasant feeling to his chest. Weird, maybe he needs another smoke.

“If you want! But it’s not necessary, we can be friends, right? If that’s fine with you. I think I’m older though, but I don’t mind.” 

Keishin suppresses his laughter and gives Takeda a once over. Is he really older than he is? It can’t be right. He looks exceptionally young. He knows he’s doing his PhD, but some people pursue it at a young age. With how smart Takeda seems to be, Keishin won’t be surprised if that’s the case. “You? Older than me?” He says in disbelief.

“What?” Takeda asks defiantly, setting his coffee cup down on the table, crossing his arms over his chest instead. “I might look young but I’m thirty.”

“Thirty?”

“Yes. Thirty. And how old are you?”

Keishin feels his pride shrivel up into a tiny ball. He should know better than to judge a book for its cover. In this case, he shouldn’t have assumed Takeda is younger than him because now, he’s just getting his ass mentally kicked.

He looks away and clicks his tongue, loosening the collar of his shirt. “Twenty-seven.”

Takeda laughs, with all of his chest as he throws his head back. In that moment, Keishin sees his regular customer in an entirely different light. He’s no longer the stressed out customer sitting at his corner, not the caffeine-powered dude who always types like he’s angry. He looks younger, lighter, like for that brief moment, everything that has been weighing him down has lifted and he can breathe. 

“You’re still young, Keishin. You still have a lot to learn.” Takeda beams, picks up his coffee cup again and takes a sip.

Keishin fights the urge to roll his eyes. Although, he can’t really find it in himself to stop the smile that stretches his features. “You’re not that much older than me, Sensei.”

Visibly, Takeda tenses at Keishin calling him ‘sensei’. He takes note of this dutifully. Although, he recovers quickly. 

“Three years is a long time.” 

He doesn’t fight him anymore, shrugs his shoulders and lets him be for now. “Perhaps it is.”

Takeda seems satisfied with that answer.

For the rest of the hour, Keishin watches as Takeda cleans up his belongings and tucks them neatly back into his satchel. Conversing with the last customer for the day and learning their entire life story isn’t how Keishin expected his night to go⏤but he doesn’t mind it.

He doesn’t mind gaining a friend. 

It’s Kiyoko who first points it out. 

It’s a slow day, which Keishin is thankful for because he has a bad hangover from drinking with his friends last night and he hasn’t quite recovered yet. It’s been a week since the first time he talked to Takeda, and without fail, he has come into the café every single day since then. 

Coincidentally, it’s always him who serves Takeda his coffee. They share a familiar smile, and Keishin asks him how his day is going and Takeda tells him about his class earlier that day or what his adviser told him about his dissertation. It’s small talk, nothing much, just something to fill the silence until Keishin hands Takeda his coffee. 

But Kiyoko notices.

He’s sipping his own cup of tea, a slow hour in the café with all customers served and busy. It’s only him and Kiyoko again and Daichi has left a bit earlier today. Takeda has been served and he’s at his usual corner. 

“Not that it’s my business but…” Kiyoko chimes suddenly as she wipes down the counter. 

Keishin looks at her, a brow raised as he hums around the rim of his cup. “Mhm?”

“I can’t help but notice.. Is there something going on between you and Takeda-sensei?”

It takes a minute before Keishin realizes what Kiyoko means. And when he does, he spits his tea back into the cup and is halfway to choking on it. “What?” He asks, barely recovering as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand.. 

Kiyoko hides a smile, like she knows more than she lets on. She continues to wipe down the counter, like she isn’t being extremely suspicious right now. “Takeda-sensei’s my professor, that’s how I know him. I don’t think he recognizes me though. You just… seem closer to him these days? But, I might just be assuming things, sorry.”

Is it that obvious? If it is, there’s nothing wrong with it, right? How did Kiyoko even come down to that conclusion? Keishin doesn’t understand it at all. If anything, they’re acquaintances. That’s just it. 

Keishin clears his throat and stands up straight, regaining his composure. “We… I talked to him a week ago. There’s nothing going on between us.” 

There’s a pause, and Keishin’s eyes flit towards Takeda. He’s sitting there, completely oblivious to the conversation about him. Keishin prefers to keep it that way. 

“Okay.” Kiyoko says with finality, putting away the cloth she used to wipe the counter down with. “I’ll go check on the inventory, then.”

He shakes her head at her as she makes her quit exit. Though Keishin might have just dodged an awkward conversation⏤now he’s not going to stop thinking about the implications of Kiyoko’s words. 

Maybe he just needs to take another fifteen minute break. 

It happens again one night, when Kiyoko needs to leave early due to a personal emergency. Keishin tells her that it’s okay and that she doesn’t need to apologize for it. It’s a family thing after all, and more than anyone, Keishin understands the meaning and importance of family. 

Plus, the café isn’t that busy when Kiyoko tells him that she needs to leave early today. That proves to be a jinx because five minutes after Kiyoko leaves, as if the universe has sensed that he is the only staff for today⏤a flock of customers suddenly fills the café.

Simply put, Keishin is being pulled in all directions right now. He’s taking the orders, making the drinks and serving them. It’s easy to mess up, it’s easy to make mistakes and get orders wrong and he has apologized so many times to the customers because they’re understaffed. 

In the flurry of it all, Keishin hasn’t even noticed that Takeda has walked up to the counter. He already has his order, that much Keishin is sure of, he just isn’t sure why he’s there cutting the line with such a determined look on his face.

“Sensei, I know we’re friendly and all, but I really can’t have you cutting the line. No special treatment here, I’m sorry.” He teases in the midst of writing a customer’s name onto a cup and waiting for the milk to steam for the next order.

Takeda laughs, waves his hands in front of him in denial before speaking with utmost confidence. “I can’t help but notice that you’re understaffed today. Shimizu had to go early?”

So, Takeda remembers Kiyoko afterall. He nods, handing a customer her order before taking the next one with a customer service smile. At this point, it’s hard to keep the facade up. “She did. Thank you for pointing out the obvious, sensei.” Despite his situation, of course Keishin can’t miss the chance to dig at the professor.

A chuckle escapes out of Takeda as he rolls his sleeves up. Keishin can’t help but steal glances at him. “That’s not what I… anyway, enough talking. I can take the orders and you can prepare them. I have coffee shop experience from when I was doing part-time work in college so I’m not new to this. You don’t have to pay me or anything, just wanna help a friend in trouble.”

Free labor? Spending time with Takeda? He’s Takeda’s friend now? 

Sounds like a fair deal to him.

“Be my guest then, sensei.”

They work well together⏤surprisingly. 

Takeda takes the orders and labels the cups, he deals with the impatient customers well and Keishin breezes through making the orders with no mishaps. It’s easier for him to work like this, and although it’s different from how he works with Daichi and Kiyoko⏤there’s no denying that this dynamic works well. 

They get through the last couple of customers with ease, and by the end of it, Keishin needs to take a breather, leaning against the counter for support while Takeda is extremely pleased with himself. 

“Can you believe that? It’s been years since I handled a register and it’s been years since I did customer service. I guess teaching is kind of customer service, don’t you think? I’ve forgotten how to prepare orders but wow, working the machine feels like muscle memory.” 

His eyes are practically glowing as he speaks, as if he has just conquered a mountain or beat a world record. It’s a normal busy day for Keishin, but with the way Takeda speaks about the experience, he can’t help but feel as though surviving the rush hour is an exceptional feat too.

“You did really well, sensei. Thank you for helping me out. You didn’t have to, I must have taken you away from your work.” He says, pushing himself away from the counter and standing so that he’s closer to Takeda now.

 _Huh._ He thinks, it’s only now that he notices the height difference between them. Sure, he knows that he’s some centimeters taller than Takeda but he didn’t realize until now how obvious it is. He swallows hard, but doesn’t look away from Takeda who’s looking up at him earnestly. 

“It’s okay! I’m submitting it tomorrow and I finished the brunt end of the manuscript. So, you know, I have time.” Takeda shrugs, his eyes not leaving Keishin’s once. Why does he have to look at him that intensely? 

Keishin rubs his nape. “Well, uhm, good luck on submitting your dissertation. How about a good luck cup of coffee from me to you?” 

Takeda’s smile grows even wider. “If you insist.”

The café is closed, every customer has left⏤except one.

The café is empty, the chairs are put up and they’ve cleaned down the entire café. Keishin insisted that Takeda didn’t have to do it, but he picked up the mop and got to work without any prompts. Well, he’s not going to complain. It’s definitely amusing, but it’s not surprising. Takeda works hard in everything, it’s only fitting that he works hard even when it comes to something like cleaning. 

In order to make up for Takeda’s efforts today, Keishin brings out the pastries and even prepares a special blend of coffee for him. He’s still testing out this brew, but he’s pretty confident in it⏤what better time to show it off than now?

Sitting across each other and sipping from their coffee cups, weary from the rush hour, they talk.

“So, why a café?” Takeda asks, blowing cold air on his hot coffee. “I mean, why choose a café of all business opportunities? A grocery store is in demand, and I think you’d do well with a restaurant too. Why a café?” 

Keishin stirs his coffee, watches as the steam floats into the air. He leans forward on his elbows and offers Takeda a small smile. “My grandfather owned this café, so I just inherited it naturally. I’ve been working part-time here since I was in high school so… it’s just something that I got used to, I guess? It’s not that I’m forced to work here or that I’m forced to inherit it⏤I just like it so I keep doing it.”

Takeda nods his head at his answer. Keishin doesn’t really think much about it, he doesn’t think that there’s a better use for his business degree than to run the coffee shop. Everything about it makes sense. He has grown to be passionate about it, and if he really thinks about it, he can’t see himself doing anything but this.

“Very filial and loyal,” Takeda says, his fingers running along the handle of his cup, “I’m impressed.”

He’s not sure if such comments from Takeda should bring a warm feeling to his chest, but it does. And for one, Keishin doesn’t mind it. Truth to be told, he does kind of like the feeling of impressing Takeda. 

He turns the question back to Takeda. “Why did you choose education, sensei?”

Takeda chews on the inside of his cheek once he hears the question, pauses as he thinks about it. “Hm? Well… I just like it.” 

“Touche.” Keishin laughs through his nose, suppressing a smile. He doesn’t want to give the professor the satisfaction of making him laugh like this. 

“It’s true!” Takeda insists, leaning forward on the table. “I do like it. I like the thought that I’m imparting something to the next generation. At first, I went for it because I was very idealistic⏤but not every student is the same. Sometimes, a student will remember you for a lecture you gave about literature… Sometimes a student will remember you because you helped them get through high school. You know? It’s different every time. It’s always exciting, and I still learn new things from teaching.”

When he speaks about his profession, Takeda's eyes light up with a different glint. The moment after Takeda answers him seems to stretch forever, where they're just looking at each other in different degrees of amusement. He can't imagine being that passionate about teaching someone, the last time he remembers teaching someone is when he taught the new coffee blend to Daichi and Kiyoko and they're very fast learners. He can't surely say the same thing for Takeda's case.

He exhales, leaning back on his seat as he examines Takeda again. "What will our country do without you, sensei? Educating the future generations and all that." He teases light-heartedly, raising his half-empty coffee cup to Takeda.

Takeda laughs, mimics his gesture and bumps their cups together for a toast. "The _real_ question is, what will I do without you supplying my caffeine addiction? I wouldn't be able to educate the future generation without my daily coffee intake, you know?"

Keishin blinks, and feels a lump forming in his throat when Takeda's words reach his brain. He tries not to read into those words. It's probably nothing, right? It's just Takeda alluding to the fact that he spends most days Then again, Takeda is a literature professor after all. If someone has a way with words, it's going to be him.

With every bit of courage in him, simply put⏤Keishin shoots his shot.

"Well, you want my number or something so you can make sure you get your daily recommended caffeine intake? Wouldn't want you failing to guide our children, sensei."

With all the strength in him, Takeda erupts into a full body laughter with the sound of his mirth echoing throughout the empty café. And for a moment, Keishin thinks he has fucked it up. Takeda probably doesn't want his number, Takeda probably doesn't mean it like that.

But he does.

Sliding his phone over to Keishin's side, Takeda _winks_ at him. He's pretty sure he's having a heart attack. "Can't believe you finally caught on to my flirting, Ukai-kun."

So. Well. Yeah.

It's a talking stage.

It's been some years since he has last dated someone, and truthfully, he isn't used to it. He isn't used to telling someone about what he's up to, he's not used to telling someone about his day and them paying attention and asking if they want solutions or if they just want someone to listen. He isn't used to someone ranting to him about their power tripping boss or about how the vending machine ate their money. He isn't used to finding all these trivial things about someone so entertaining.

He isn't used to looking forward to talking to someone, to meeting someone, to touching someone. He isn't used to someone caring for him like this⏤and all that really means is that, Keishin can see himself getting used to this when it's Takeda.

Having his routine shaken up by a hardworking PhD student who also has teaching units at the local university is not the way Keishin foresaw his life any time soon. But he's not complaining. He likes it. He likes the way his life is going.

Keishin hasn't told his friends about Takeda yet. They're not yet official or anything, it's just the talking stage⏤just getting to know each other but he's pretty sure that they're somewhat suspicious of him. He knows it's primarily his fault for not joining them in the recent get-togethers because he has something planned with Takeda⏤he promises to make it up to them though.

For now, he'll let everyone be suspicious. He's enjoying being private about this for now, everything is so delicate and new⏤and he's afraid he'll mess it up. He tries his best to keep it lowkey. Keep it to himself.

But that's the thing about Keishin⏤he has never known how to be lowkey, even unintentionally.

Like always, it's Kiyoko that notices.

Kiyoko has extended her shift to the closing hours, claiming that she doesn't have classes tomorrow so she wants to work the extra hours. Keishin relents, Kiyoko has always been a good employee so he's not going to stop her if she wants to have extra hours.

He's helping her stack up the chairs on the tables so that they can mop the floors when she asks.

"Is everything going well with you and Ukai-sensei?" She asks, without missing a beat and without looking at her. She just proceeds with her task like she always does. The way Kiyoko can ask such personal things like this amazes Keishin more than it embarrasses him, really.

He clears his throat, wiping his hands down on his apron. When did they get sweaty? "What do you mean? Let's clean up quickly so we can go home. Don't know what you're talking about."

Kiyoko giggles, turning to him this time as she turns to grab the mop. "Boss, you're a really bad liar. Plus, I didn't mean to but⏤I saw you fetching him from the university the other day... and he didn't come to the café today so I was just... worried, you know?"

"Are you worried that your boss and your professor might start dating?" _Oh._ He really just said that. The sinister grin that's spreading across Kiyoko's features makes him realize the gravity of his actions. He has just dug a deeper hole for himself, he'll dive into it now and disappear forever.

She leans against her mop, shaking her head as her smile only grows bigger. "It's not that, I'm just worried that you guys might break up. That'll totally be awkward for me, you know? Can you stay with him even just until my semester with him ends?"

Kiyoko's _kidding,_ and it's not often that she jokes around like this with him or with Daichi, even. Keishin finds it funny too, but he's too busy freaking out⏤thinking about dating Takeda and the possibility of breaking up even before it even started. God, should he make Daichi and Kiyoko switch shifts from now on?

He shakes his head, offers Kiyoko another smile and pats her on the head as he passes by her on the way to get another mop. "Don't worry about that, I'll make sure to take care of him for a long time."

"Good, you better. That's a threat."

"I know."

Takeda tells him that he's going to be very busy, so he might not be able to answer texts or even spend time at the café as much anymore. Keishin tells him that it's okay, and after all, they live very different lives. Their worlds don't and shouldn't revolve around each other⏤and it's his _job_ on the line. There's no way Keishin can compete with that, not that he's planning on competing with it in the first place. He's fully supportive of Takeda and all that he's passionate about.

Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't miss him.

When you get used to something, it's truly easy to feel a void in your heart when it doesn't feel the same anymore.

Did he really get _that_ clingy in a span of a month?

See, this is the terrifying thing about The Talking Stage. It's not certain when you're too clingy or when you're giving them the right amount of attention and for Keishin, he just hopes he falls on the latter side of the spectrum. Of course, he wants Takeda to know that he cares about him but at the same time⏤he wants to give him his space because he chose to see a very busy man.

He's pushing thirty⏤he can't believe he's worrying about something so juvenile like this. He figures that it's what comes with liking someone this much.

A day passes, and another, until a week has gone by when he hasn't seen even a shadow of Takeda. They still text, but very minimally. Takeda still sends him smiley emojis and as much as he hates to admit confiding in Kiyoko about this⏤it apparently means that he hasn't gone dry and cold. There's still something there, he's just busy.

So, Keishin holds on to that. He gets used to it though, and as he comes to realize, it's surprisingly easy to get distracted at work and get back to his usual routine. It's not that he's fine with not talking to Takeda as much⏤he still misses him, but if he thinks about it, Takeda is immersing himself in work and so should he.

He has lived much of his life by himself, and he's not going to allow himself to be ultimately dependent on someone else. It's simply not healthy.

When Keishin realizes that he has made friends with the change in his life, it gets easier. And anyway, he trusts Takeda⏤he knows that it's going to change once he stops being extremely busy. There's a spark between them that he can't explain, a spark between them that makes him look forward to the next time. He thinks of Takeda and he knows that this isn't the kind of thing you give up on the first time it gets hard. He wants to make it work, and he's going to make it work.

And finally, he decides, that when Takeda comes back to him and he isn't as busy anymore⏤he's going to ask him to be his boyfriend. He's going to tell him that he really likes to stay with him for a long time, that this is something for the long haul.

He hopes it's not too straightforward. Between them, it's Takeda who's always been more straightforward and more eloquent on what he wants and needs. This time, Keishin wants to take the next step forward⏤wants to be the one to tell Takeda exactly what his heart desire.

He flicks through his phone, rereading the good morning messages he has exchanged with Takeda. He doesn't want to scroll too far back to go back to the times when they spent all night arguing which is the best Pokemon or what instant noodles is the best. He might just end up missing him too much for him to work with his full functionality today.

It's early, so instead of Kiyoko, there's Daichi working with him at the moment. He's not sure if Daichi is up to date with the recent developments, but he has been giving him those knowing smiles⏤he's pretty sure that Kiyoko has caught him up on all the tea, as the kids would say. He doesn't really mind it, likes that they're bonding even at the expense of his privacy⏤and to be honest, he gets the best insight from the younger people these days.

"Daichi, I'm going to check the inventory." He announces, and then takes his leave when Daichi makes a reassuring sound.

These days, he prefers working in the back office, because most days when he's stationed at the counter⏤he just keeps himself on edge watching every customer that walks through the door in hopes that it'll be Takeda. Yeah, how did someone get under his skin so quickly? At this point, he has stopped thinking about it and has just accepted it for what it is. Takeda has him absolutely whipped.

So, really, is there a better way to get his mind off of things other than the mindless task of doing inventory? Nothing.

Hours feel like minutes when Keishin gets himself into his autopilot work mode. Working for almost a decade in the café has him memorizing every process and every instruction like the back of his mind. It's the one thing he does well, so he makes sure to do it exceptionally each time. It's why people come back, he thinks. People come back for consistency, people come back for what they are used to.

He takes a quick smoke break in his office, and when he's done, habitually pops a mint in his mouth. Unconsciously, he started to make conscious efforts to smell less like cigarettes because of Takeda. To Keishin, Takeda always smells so good to the point that it's addicting⏤so he wants to put in the same effort. It's not like he can cut smoking so quickly, and Takeda hasn't had any complaints about it.

Keishin almost slaps himself on the forehead. The moment he got off his autopilot mode, Takeda fills his brain like a disease he can never heal from. Defeat is inevitable, really, he can't fight it off at this point. When he thinks of it, he doesn't think losing is that bad when it comes with being with Takeda.

Rolling his shoulders back, Keishin proceeds back to the café so that Daichi can take his break. When he gets behind the counter, Daichi turns to him in a hurry.

"Boss," Daichi says, his expression is torn between immense worry and insuppressible excitement. "Someone bought you a drink." This time, it's practically impossible for Daichi to stop himself from smiling. His grin stretches from ear to ear, as he pushes the cold drink into Ukai's hands.

Confused for a moment, Keishin takes the drink in his hands cautiously. It can't be a prank, can it? Then, he realizes something.

Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning too hard in front of Daichi, Keishin looks around⏤searches the crowd of customers until his eyes land on a tuft of dark hair and glasses that glint under the lighting of the café.

There sits Takeda, smiling at him as he hides behind his cup of coffee. He scratches the back of his head, looks at Daichi to ask if he can go over to Takeda for a bit before he takes his break but before he can even open his mouth to speak, Daichi is already pushing him out of the counter.

"Go get your boyfriend, boss."

 _Boyfriend._ Huh. That does sound nice. Takeda's not his boyfriend, at least not yet. But he's about to be⏤that Keishin is most certain of.

His feet start moving before he can even think of what to say to Takeda when he gets there. And before he knows it, he's standing across Takeda, holding his drink in front of him and just... staring at him.

He hasn't seen him in so long, he looks cuter than he last saw him.

"What? Missed me that much you forgot how to speak?" Takeda teases, looking him up and down as he scoots over for Keishin to sit next to him. "Daichi said that you like drinking cold drinks these days. So, I got that for you. An apology for missing in action."

"Silly," Keishin slides next to him with ease, setting his drink down on the table and putting his arm over Takeda's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize for being busy."

When he finally touches Takeda, everything else around them seems to blur around. He's hyperaware of Daichi taking photos from the counter to send to Kiyoko, aware of the number of customers that might think it's a bit unprofessional that he's here engaging in public displays of affection. But he doesn't care, all that matters now is that Takeda is here, Takeda has come back to him like he promised.

Takeda leans his head on his shoulder, takes his other hand and holds it in his, resting both of their hands on his lap. A blush creeps up his neck, that nice warm feeling washing over him again. It's the kind of feeling that only Takeda can give, a feeling that only exists whenever Takeda is near. It's the kind of feeling that he never wants to let go of.

He uses his free hand to pat Takeda on the head, and when Takeda hums with satisfaction at the touch, he pats him more freely, deliberately. "Thank you." Takeda murmurs, barely above a whisper. "For not getting mad that I've been busy..."

"What?" Keishin asks, incredulous. "Why would I be mad about that? It's your passion. I will never be mad at you for attending to your responsibilities. And you told me about it beforehand so I know what's going on⏤that is enough for me." He assures Takeda. He can be the busiest man in the world and Keishin won't get mad as long as Takeda lets him know. If Takeda can adjust his busy schedule to accommodate Keishin in his life, Keishin can do it for him too. It's always a compromise, a give and take.

"But," he adds as an afterthought. Takeda looks at him with a worried glance, his eyebrows knitted together in the middle of his forehead. The hand that holds Keishin squeezes tighter, and Keishin can't hold it in any longer. "But it doesn't mean I didn't miss you."

The Keishin from a month ago would have thrown up at how _cheesy_ the words that just came out of his mouth are. But today's Keishin finds it the bravest thing he has done in a while. Telling Takeda about his feelings is something that he's still grasping, and telling him that he missed him so bluntly is a huge step forward.

If Takeda is patient with him, who is he to not be patient with Takeda too?

"I missed you too." Takeda responds after a beat, smiling up at him as the crease on his brow eases. "You had me nervous there for a second... I thought I did something wrong."

He doesn't know yet what made Takeda become so nervous at the thought of someone being mad that he's busy but he's going to wait until Takeda tells him. But for now, Keishin settles for assuring him that he'll understand, and if there are times when he doesn't, he'll do his best to try and understand.

They sit like that for a while, catching up on what they missed while they haven't seen each other in that span of time. Keishin tells him that his grandfather is coming to town and will be visiting the family house soon. He also tells him about the fact that Kiyoko has caught on and even Daichi, his morning employee, has been caught up on the happenings. Takeda laughs it off, tells him it's okay and he doesn't mind if people talk.

Takeda catches him up with mostly on work details, how his dissertation has been approved recently so that's why he wasn't able to be around most days. From the way Takeda talks, he can hear how stretched thin he has been in the past week and how sitting here next to Keishin is a form of rest. More than anything in this world, Keishin is willing to give that to Takeda⏤a place to recharge.

"I'm presenting my dissertation next week." Takeda begins. "Would you be able to come and see me? I'd really appreciate it if you can come but I understand if you're busy⏤I did ask so suddenly after all."

Keishin's eyes go wide at the request, and immediately responds before his brain can even come up with eloquent words. "No! Not at all, my schedule is always free for you. I'm coming. How can I not attend? It's a big thing for you."

"Are you sure?" Takeda asks for confirmation.

"A hundred percent sure. I'll be there for you."

Takeda smiles at his lap, satisfied. When he looks back up at Keishin, his satisfied smile turns into something that's filled with mischief. He doesn't know when it switched, but Keishin just can tell.

"There's another thing that I want to ask..." Takeda drags on, turning his body to give Keishin his full attention this time.

Keishin clears his throat, looks around the café casually to make sure that no one's watching. For some reason, he's nervous for whatever Takeda is going to ask him. "Yeah?"

"The thing is!" Takeda exclaims, this time taking both of Keishin's hands in his. He holds them firmly on top of his thigh, rubbing his palm on the back of Keishin's hand as he speaks. "The thing is... we can only invite family and... close relations, like... boyfriends."

At the mention of the word, Keishin's throat dries up. This is it. Takeda is really going to beat him to it, and he can't do anything but resign to his defeat. Takeda, who's always one step ahead. He's sure his palms are sweating buckets now, he isn't sure how Takeda can stay holding his hands like this.

He swallows hard. "Yeah?"

"So! What I want to ask is... if... I know it's only been a month but... I have a really good feeling about this. And I hope that you do too... and, you know, we're not young. We need to be straightforward." Takeda proceeds to ramble, and Keishin can't stop but chuckle to himself as the other fidgets with his fingers.

He inhales, then exhales. He takes Takeda's smaller hands in his and fully envelopes them with his own. Takeda stops fidgeting, and the confident smile in his face falters just slightly. They're equally nervous, carefully crossing the line that has long been blurred between them. This is the moment that changes the course of their lives forever, so for as much as he can, Keishin burns the memory to the back of his mind to make sure he never forgets.

"Yes? Go on, I'm letting you ask it." Keishin teases even in the delicate moment, and Takeda chuckles.

Takeda frees one of his hands from Keishin's hold and pushes his glasses up. The silence stretches, the conversations of the other customers lull idly in the background. Keishin's only looking at Takeda though, his ears only open for him, he's hanging onto every word that comes out of his mouth.

"Will you be my boyfriend?'

He doesn't even have to think about it to find his response. "Yes. Of course, Ittetsu. I'll be your boyfriend."

Takeda bursts into loud laughter, throwing his head back before ducking under Keishin's chest, muffling the sound against Keishin's clothes. There's that nice feeling spreading throughout him too, and he can't help himself anymore. With Takeda tucked under him like that, Keishin wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer for a hug.

Yeah, this is nice. This is his safe space. He can get used to this for a long time.

"Why did you have to use my name? It's so funny out of the sudden." Takeda mumbles and Keishin pulls away to ask his own question too.

"Did you just use your dissertation as an excuse to ask me to be your boyfriend?" He raises his brow at Takeda, who only shrugs and turns back to his drink.

Keishin erupts into laughter too, shaking his head. "You're sly. What did I sign myself up for?"

Takeda nudges him by the knee. "No take backs. I'm your boyfriend now."

_I'm your boyfriend now._

Keishin isn't fighting that.

He has a boyfriend now.

This is the moment that changes his life forever, that much he knows. If Takeda ends up being his greatest love or his biggest heartbreak, that's for the future him to find out. For now, he wants to stay and see where this goes. For now, he'll bask in the glow being in love gives him.

He is in love, that much is true. He wonders if it's too soon to say it now.

Takeda's holding his hand again under the table, wordlessly this time. And although Keishin has to go back to work in a few minutes, he lets Takeda hold his hand like this for now. After the closing hours, he'll be able to spend as many small hours with Takeda. He'll be able to hold his hand, hug him and even kiss him as much as he wants.

For now, he settles for this⏤he settles for bashful handholding and the thoughts of kissing him senseless.

  
  


On the subject of kissing, Keishin has definitely done that multiple times with Takeda in places that he doesn't want to disclose to anyone just to save him a little bit of dignity. Although, kissing Takeda in the backseat of his car, parked right outside the Ukai family home, is not how he expected this day to go. He's not complaining though.

Today, Takeda is meeting Keishin's family for the first time. His parents have heard about his relationship with Takeda and although they were initially disappointed because they would have preferred if he got himself a good wife, they seem to have changed their minds after learning that Takeda has a doctorate degree.

He's only spoken good things to them about Takeda, and none of them are lies. Takeda is as great as he is of a person as he is a boyfriend and for the Ukai family, that's the most important thing. He just needs to be a good person.

The whole family is here today, his grandfather is in town and is curious about Takeda too so he's asked to meet him. Convincing Takeda has been easy, because he wanted to meet his family too even though it hasn't been long since they made it official. The thing is, Takeda is now insanely nervous.

Skip a few steps, that's why they're currently making out in the backseat of Keishin's car.

Takeda is straddling him, arms wrapped around his neck as Keishin's hands find purchase upon his boyfriend's hips to stabilize him there. Takeda's lips press against his own in a final peck before he pulls back to ask the question. "God, what if they don't like me?"

Keishin smiles at him as he buttons up Takeda's shirt. It got unbuttoned in the flurry of it all and Keishin has found it hard to control himself when it comes to Takeda. They still have a few minutes before they're late, so Keishin starts to put them back together.

"I know you're worried about it, but it's my family, Ittetsu. You have a doctorate degree and you teach at our local university. My entire family are alumni. They like you based on that fact alone. And when they meet you, I know you're going to make them like you even more with your amazing personality. I promise."

Slowly, Takeda puts his hand over Keishin's own, halting him and the process of buttoning his shirt up. "You promise?"

"I promise. Now, can we get dressed properly and get out of the car? They're waiting for us."

Takeda thinks about it for a moment, then ultimately crawls out of his lap to sit next to him instead. He's getting a bigger car soon, that's for sure. "Okay. Can I hold your hand as we walk inside? I'm scared. I want to impress them."

Not missing a beat, Keishin holds out his hand for Takeda. "My hand is always yours to hold."

Smiling, Takeda intertwines their fingers together and squeezes. "Then, let's go meet the parents and grandfather." 

**Author's Note:**

> i recently got into haikyuu and naturally, i got into ships too and somehow ukatake became my favorite hhh it's my first time writing for them so i hope everything isnt too ooc!!!! thank you for reading and i hope you liked it!


End file.
